


Karen's Christmas Surprise

by ScarletCorvid



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin, Baby-Sitters Little Sister - Ann M. Martin, Gremlins (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletCorvid/pseuds/ScarletCorvid
Summary: Karen asks for a special surprise for Christmas, and boy does she get one! Gizmo is cute, cuddly and unlike anything she's ever seen. But he comes with a lot of rules. Can Karen follow them all, or will she be in big trouble by New Years?





	Karen's Christmas Surprise

Hi! My name is Karen Brewer. I am seven years old and I live in Stoneybrook, Conneticut. I have blonde hair and blue eyes. I also have freckles. I wear glasses too. I have two pairs of glasses, a pink pair for regular seeing and a blue pair for reading. I have two of almost everything. Two mommies, two daddies, two houses, even two best friends! That's because my parents are divorced. 

Once my teacher Ms. Colman read us a book called 'Jacob Two-Two Meets the Hooded Fang' and I decided I should start calling myself Karen Two-Two. I have a four year old brother named Andrew who I call Andrew Two-Two. It is not always easy being a Two-Two. There is only One-One of Andrew and I. But we learned how to make it fun. 

Another thing there is only one of is Christmas. I love Christmas! I love the caroling. I love decorating the tree. I love drinking hot chocolate and making popcorn strings. But most of all, I love the presents. And this year I asked Daddy for something really special. 

But I did not ask him for a certain thing. I just told him that I needed a present that no one else would ever, ever get. Not Hannie and Nancy, my best friends. Or the kids in Ms. Coleman's class at Stoneybrook Acadamey. Every year someone I know gets the same thing, or almost the same thing, as I do. This year was going to be different! I could not wait to see the look on the face of my best enemy, Pamela Harding, when I brought my amazing, one of a kind present to show and tell!

It was a Big House Christmast this year. That means I could open my special present from Daddy right away on Christmas morning instead of waiting until afternoon. I did not think I would be able to wait to find out what he had gotten me! He looked very happy when Mommy dropped us off at his house on Friday afternoon. I wondered if he was thinking about my very special Christmas surprise? 

All day Saturday I thought I was going to burst waiting for Christmas Eve! Sam tried to tell me that Santa Claus had gotten so fat he might not be able to make it down the chimney. Kristy told him to stop being a jerk. I knew he was wrong anyways, because Santa uses magic to get into houses. There is no chimney at the Little House and we still get presents there. 

Oh! I haven't told you about the Big House and the Little House. My Daddy and Mommy decided they did not love each other anymore, so they got a divorce. It was very sad. But then Mommy married Seth and we got a new stepfather at the Little House. And then Daddy married Elizabeth and we got a new stepmother at the Big House. But that is not all we got, we also got three brothers and two sisters! They are Charlie, who is seventeen; Sam, who is fifteen; David Michael, who is seven like me; and Kristy, who is thirteen and the best babysitter in the world! Then Daddy and Elizabeth adopted Emily Michelle, who is two and a half. She came one day from the far away country of Vietnam. Andrew thinks Daddy and Elizabeth bought her, but I think he is wrong. What kind of store would sell babies?

There are pets at both houses too. At the Little House, there is Rocky and Midgie, Seth's cat and dog. There is also my rat, Emily Junior, that I named after Emily Michelle. I cannot bring her to the Big House, so Andrew and I have fish there. Their names are Goldfishie and Crystal Light the Second. The first Crystal Light died and I had a lot of fun planning her funeral. There is also Boo Boo, Daddy's fat, mean old cat and Shannon, David Michael's puppy. 

I love going to the Big House because there is always something exciting happening. We only go there every other weekend and two weeks in the summer. The rest of the time we live at the Little House with Mommy and Seth. I wish we spent more time at the Big House, but that's the hard part about being Two-Two, I guess. 

It seemed like the day was going to last forever. It was even worse than when we have tests in school. But I am very smart and got to skip a grade, so tests are not that hard for me. Especially spelling tests. I am the champion speller of the whole entire school! If only the day before Christmas Eve could be a spelling test! Then I could make it H-U-R-R-Y U-P! It is so hard to be P-A-T-I-E-N-T!

I hoped that my special Christmas surprise would make the champion of Show and Tell! That would show Pamela Harding and her meanie-mo friends! Just thinking about it made it even harder to wait for Christmas morning!


End file.
